Connected
by SatinChic
Summary: Set after the season 5 finale. If the bomb really did erase everything, how some of the characters would be living now. Includes: Jack, Sayid, Hurley, Locke, and more as well as a good bit of PB&J and Suliet. Second Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Right, this occurred to me last night, and I just had to write it. Basically, this is my idea about how it could be if the bomb really did reset everything and there wasn't ever a plane crash. This is how some of the characters lives would go, still connected in little ways. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Things would be different if I owned Lost. **_**Very**_** different**

It was 9.00am and Jack Sheppard was getting ready for work, and having his first drink of the day – mixed with orange juice of course. He had to keep his… habit hidden now. After all, he didn't want to freak his sister out. Jack sighed. His dad had brought nothing but misery to him when he was alive. It was only when he died and at his funeral that he gave Jack a little bit of sunshine – his half sister and nephew. Who were now living with him, she was low on cash and after-all, he did have the room. He hadn't found any-one after Sarah. Hadn't wanted to either – or perhaps that was the alcohol talking.

Jack made his way across the kitchen, moving his nephew's toys and his sisters' boyfriend's guitar out of his path. He was low on cash as well, the boyfriend, and often hung out at his house, but Jack knew that he loved his sister, so wasn't too bothered. He turned on the TV, flicking to the news and the sound of the latest story filled the kitchen; a criminal who'd finally been caught and prosecuted after killing their father. Jack laughed bitterly; he could understand why someone would want to do that. He jerked his head up at the mention of the name though. Katherine Austen. Why'd he know her name? He saw the mug-shot of the woman fill the screen and froze. He knew that face. He was sure of it. The brown hair, the green eyes, the shape of her lips…

Jack was woken from his trance by the sound of the phone.

"Hey Jack, it's me. I'm in town with the boys, is there anything you need? I know you probably won't have time after work."

Jack turned off the TV and grabbed his jacket, preparing to leave for the hospital.

"I'm fine Claire. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Claire, you alright?"

"I'm fine, sorry Charlie. Jack just sounded a bit weird…"

Charlie Pace looked dubiously at his girlfriend Claire, and then down at the little baby in his arms.

"Uncle Jack's always a bit weird isn't he, little guy?"

Claire chuckled slightly and looked around the department store they were in, looking for the baby section. She spotted it and headed towards it, dragging her son and boyfriend behind her.

"Ok Charlie, we need to get some new trousers for Aaron. He's growing so fast!"

"Right, well, you do that then, and me and Aaron will go check out… other things."

Claire laughed as she watched Charlie's rapidly receding form head towards the video game section, still clutching Aaron close to his chest. She then looked through the tiny baby clothes, in search of some suitable for her son, almost bumping into another woman.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Claire smiled at the stranger who holding a tiny little baby girl close to her chest. "She's beautiful!"

"Thank-you, she's only two weeks old, but I already feel like I've bought more than I ever have before!"

"You better get used to it! My little one's less than a year but he's growing so fast! I'm Claire by the way."

"I'm Nadia, and this is Amira. My husband's around here some-where… ah, here he is!"

An Iraqi man came up to them and put his hand out for Claire to shake.

"Sayid Jarrah, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Claire froze, looking at the man's face. She'd never met him before, but he was… familiar. She shook his hand anyway, still staring in confusion at his face.

"Hey Claire, we're back!"

Charlie's voice shook her back to the present.

"Hey Charlie. Nadia, Sayid, this is my boyfriend Charlie and my son Aaron."

"It's a pleasure" said Sayid, shaking Charlie's hand as well, his eyes lingering on his face as if searching for recognition like Claire had.

"Yeah, you too mate."

"Anyway, we have to be off, it was lovely meeting you, Claire, Charlie" Nadia smiled and turned to leave, Sayid with her looking over his shoulder back at them.

Claire and Charlie stood watching them leave.

"Well, he was a bit weird. Did you see the way he was looking at me?!"

"I know, I feel like I know him from some-where… what do you think?"

"Nah... He probably just recognises me. I am a bloody rock god you know!"

Charlie smirked as Claire playfully swatted his arm.

"Don't swear in front of Aaron!"

Charlie laughed at his girlfriend's indignant expression, and with his spare hand linked his fingers with hers as they walked out of the store.

* * *

Sayid Jarrah was driving with his beautiful wife in the passenger seat and gorgeous baby girl in the back and smiled to himself. Nadia was gazing out the window when she suddenly turned to him.

"Sayid! A Mr Clucks! Let's stop."

"I thought that your chicken cravings would wear off once you actually had the baby…"

"Well… maybe I just realised I like chicken… Just pull in!"

Sayid laughed and pulled the car into the small area acting as a car park in front of the fried chicken restaurant.

"What do you want, I'll get it, and you stay in here with Amira."

"Uhm… double chicken bucket with extra sauce please."

Sayid raised his eye-brows at Nadia.

"I have had the baby but I've still got a lot of hormones going round my body…"

Sayid rushed out of the car as Nadia glared at him. He entered the takeout and ordered his food. While he was waiting he paced around the waiting area before walking straight into a very large guy who spilt the extra sauce down his top.

"Whoa, sorry dude! Ah man, I got sauce on you! I'm sorry, that's a hard one to get out, believe me, I know."

Sayid stopped dabbing at his shirt and looked up at the sound of the large guy's voice. His curly hair was some-what familiar… and the way he called him dude, that sounded very familiar, but he was sure no-one had called him that before.

"Are you alright dude? You're looking at me a bit weird… I'm Hurley by the way."

"I'm fine thank-you Hurley… I'm Sayid. You just look a bit familiar is all."

Hurley looked down and scratched the back of his head.

"Urhm… yeah, I get that a lot… here's your order dude. Sorry again"

Sayid took his bag of chicken and watched as Hurley hurried off, and shook his head as he walked back to the car.

"Thank-you Sayid!" Nadia beamed "Are you alright? You look a bit… confused."

"I'm fine. Just saw this big guy in the shop. He looked really familiar."

"Did you say big guy? Maybe he's that one who was on the news a while ago… you know, the one who one the lottery. Apparently he still works at Mr Clucks for some reason. He must really love chicken!"

Sayid drove the car back onto the road.

"Yeah… I guess that's how I know him."

* * *

Hugo "Hurley" Reyes was on his break and sat at one of the plastic table and chair sets in Mr Clucks, opposite a blonde haired woman. His boss, almost as bad as his old boss Randy, came up to him.

"Hugo, I don't care how much your worth, your due back on shift in five minutes. No more slacking off for your girlfriend" He sneered and looked at the blonde woman before walking off.

"Why are you working here Hurley? I mean, you get treated terribly which you really don't deserve. And you don't exactly need the money, do you?"

Hurley looked at the woman opposite him before replying. "Dude, I have everything! Tons of money, a great house, a beautiful girlfriend…" Hurley smiled at the woman "I mean, even my dad's back. For real this time! I need to have something that sucks to prove I'm not making it up. Plus, you've gotta love having a boyfriend who can get you reduced price chicken, right Libs?"

Libby laughed and squeezed his hand.

"I certainly do love being with you. Not for the free chicken though…"

"REYES! Back to work!" Called his boss and Hurley sighed before getting up to head back to work, bumping into a guy in a wheel chair on the way.

"Whoa dude, sorry, I dunno what's wrong with me today!" Hurley moved out of the way to let the bald man pass. There was certainly something weird about the guy, he looked at Hurley like he already knew him. He hoped it wasn't because he'd seen him on the news about the whole lottery thing.

"Don't worry Hugo, I'm fine."

Hurley's eyes widened.

"Dude! How do you know my name?!"

"It's written on your name badge."

"Oh right… yeah. Sorry, you just kinda seem familiar… do we know each other or something?"

The man smiled at him. "I don't believe so Hugo. My name's Locke though. John Locke. And I'll have a chicken selection box please."

"Right… Right. One box coming up."

* * *

John Locke sat in a hotel lobby waiting for his girlfriend Helen who'd he recently reconciled with. He smiled as he saw her emerging from the lift and rushing over to him.

"John! Hey, I've got to quickly sort out some payments for the hotel, I won't be long."

"Sure thing, see you in minute."

John watched her walk over to the desk and his smile widened. He was so happy that he'd found her again, and she'd accepted him back into her life. As she talked to the man own the desk John looked around the lobby, spotting a man in a black suit by the window intently watching some people in car outside. The man looked down at his watch and tapped the face of it, before looking up and around before settling his eyes on John, and walking over to him.

"Excuse me, I don't suppose you have the time?"

John looked up at the man before replying. "It's half past two."

Then man smiled slightly. "Thank-you." And headed to the exit.

"I wouldn't go out there yet if I were you. It's going to rain."

The man looked back at John, right before the skies opened.

"That's certainly impressive…"

"John. John Locke."

"Well, thank-you John Locke. Unfortunately, I will just have to get wet."

The man turned around to leave again.

"Wait, what's your name?"

The man looked round and raised his eye-brows, but answered anyway.

"I'm Benjamin Linus."

* * *

Benjamin Linus smiled slightly as the sun emerged from behind the clouds. He liked it when there was a quick rainfall before the sun came out. It felt like it cleansed him, washing him clean of the blood of his last victim, and then the sun made everything new again. He sighed as he looked through the windows of shops. He was wondering around the high-street while he waited for his watch to be repaired. If something like that happened again; if he was late again, then he probably wouldn't get away with it. He'd only just managed to catch up with the man he was meant to be following before he left the alleyway, but luckily just in time to shoot him. No, he couldn't slip up again.

He was just walking past an electrical shop when a flash of gold caught his eye. He looked through the glass and saw a beautiful woman. She had big bright blue eyes and long blonde hair which stopped half-way down her back. Her small frame swung as she turned to look at one of the televisions that the shop assistant was pointing at and Ben followed her with his eyes. The man she was with obviously said something funny because she cracked up with laughter, making her even more beautiful.

She looked so familiar, like someone he knew, but couldn't put his finger on. Or at least someone he should know. He felt a strange possessiveness over her. He didn't know her, but somehow, somehow she was _his_. Suddenly she looked up at him, making eye contact with him, and he swore she knew. But then the man next to her tugged at her arm, saying her name. Ben couldn't hear through the glass, but could tell by the shape of his words.

Juliet.

* * *

Juliet Burke looked at the stranger through the window. He was looking at her, and something about the intensity of his gaze, the way he was watching her, sent shivers down her spine. She felt frozen to the spot until the man next to her touched her arm.

"Juliet" She tore her gaze away from the window and looked at her companion. "Jules, are you alright? That bug-eyed weirdo, do you know him or something? He's looking at you. Want me to tell him where to go?"

"No James, he's just a little weird that's all. Let' go"

Juliet turned around to leave, but stopped when she realised James wasn't following her, instead watching one of the TVs.

"Come on James, I know you want us to get a new TV, but we can come back tomorrow. We have to babysit Julian for Rachel tonight, remember?"

James looked up from the news channel he was watching.

"I know, it's just that woman on the news… she look familiar to you?"

Juliet scrutinised the mug-shot of the woman on the screen. "I don't think so. She just has one of those faces. Killing her father though. I mean, can you imagine?"

James looked up at Juliet.

"You're right Jules, let's go. We can get a TV tomorrow. I just want our place to be perfect, you know?"

Juliet put her arms around James' neck and hugged him.

"I know. And it will be. I love you."

James smiled down at the woman in arms and kissed her.

"I love you back."

* * *

**A/N: Phew, that took a while. I probably should have split it into chapters, but it just didn't seem that substantial on it's own, you know? Anyway, I hope you liked this story and pleeeeease review? Pleeeeeeease? Even if you didn't like it. I'm thinking of doing a second one with the characters I missed like Sun, Jin, Daniel, Desmond… if you have any ideas please let me know. ******** xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all, thank-you so much for the reviews for the first chapter, I'm so pleased people enjoyed. Also thanks to anonymous reviewers because I couldn't reply to you directly.**

**Right, here's the second lot of connections, starting with another chunk of Suliet fluff, because really, why not?**

James Ford smiled as he sat in the park watching his daughter and the woman he loved run around after each other. He chuckled as Juliet caught Clementine and picked her up, raising her high in the air before tickling the little girl and sending her into shrieks of giggles. He truly couldn't believe his luck. This beautiful woman had changed him completely, made him a better man and encouraged him to get in contact with his daughter. Cassidy had been less than impressed when he'd showed up out of no-where with a new woman, but Clementine was overjoyed and seemed to love Juliet as much as he did. And now his life was perfect, he had everything he never thought he would have, an honest job, a great house, and, best of all, a family.

"Come on Clem, let's go see your daddy" said Juliet as she neared James with Clementine in her arms.

"My two favourite girls! Looks like you were having fun!"

"Daddy, daddy, can I have an ice-cream?" Clementine looked at her father with pleading eyes.

"Sure thing sweet-heart, that's one for Princess Clem and me, what about you Jules?"

"I think I'll just share yours" Juliet smiled wickedly at him, placing Clementine on the grass before sitting down next to her.

"Right, I'll just be a minute."

James headed off towards the park shop, looking back to see Juliet beaming down at Clementine and tickling the little girl again as she sat on her lap. While he was looking back he walked straight into another man, who immediately jumped back and swore at him.

"Jeez man, watch where you're going, will you?!"

The guy looked Chinese and was wearing all black, weird for how sunny the day was. James could have sworn he'd seen him before. It almost felt like looking at a long-time friend or something, but from years ago.

"Sorry. Do I… know you from some-where… I'm James Ford, maybe we were at school together or something…"

The guy looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah… urhm… I don't think so man. Think you're mistaken."

He then backed away before turning round and walking away.

James called after him "Sorry, you just look like some-one I know. Or used to know… or…" he trailed off, thinking how crazy 'will know' sounded.

* * *

Miles Straume left the park, opting to walk along the high street instead. He didn't like getting noticed, wasn't used to it, so walked along with his hands in his pockets and hood up despite the heat the setting sun was still giving off. He carried on walking until he reached the bar he was heading for and smiled slightly to himself, thinking about the girl he was meant to meet there. She was good-looking, it had to be said, and to be honest he hadn't really expected her to be interested. Girls like Naomi weren't really into guys like him. But he certainly wasn't complaining.

When he reached the bar he couldn't see her, so ordered a drink and looked up at the television above the bar. It was the news channel and they were showing some story about a doctor turned real-life hero. Apparently he'd rescued some kid from a car crash on a bridge in LA. Miles studied the face of the guy. The news reporter said his name was Dr Jack Sheppard. Miles knew that name… knew the face, but maybe without the beard he was currently sporting. He searched his memory, trying to work out how he knew him. Then he remembered. The guy, this Jack, had come to him about a year ago, wanting to make peace with his dead father. Miles hadn't been able to make contact, he couldn't feel this Christian guy, to be honest, had doubted he was even dead. Of course, he hadn't told Jack this; he'd just said the usual; yeah his dad loved him, no he didn't resent him, yahda yahda. He hadn't felt bad about taking Jack's money, he hadn't liked the guy, but hey, he _was_ loaded.

Just as Miles was losing interest in the story a voice came up from behind him.

"Weird, isn't it. I mean, what the hell d'you think he was doing up on the bridge at that time of the night?"

Miles turned to face the Spanish looking woman. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"That doctor guy. You don't really buy that he just 'happened to be around', do you? I mean, guy like that, doesn't seem the type to hang round bridges, in the dead of night, waiting for something to happen. Nah. My guess is that he was only up there to throw himself off."

Miles looked at her incredulously, thinking how weird it was that two strangers seemed intent on talking to him in one day. But this girl… he swore he'd seen her before, well, rather _felt_ her before. He remembered. He'd heard her before, she was talking about… her mother, he remembers, it must be, apologising to her mother from beyond the grave. But then she was here, in front of him, alive and breathing. He's used to strange things. Obviously, but this is… something else.

She noticed him staring at her, and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Don't worry, I'm not some crazy woman who goes around theorising stuff about would-be heroes. I'm a cop, and one of my colleagues is working on that case"

She flashed him her police badge and he caught the name; Ana-Lucia Cortez. He knows that name, he's sure of it. He can remember it…

He lost his train of thought as his phone rings, and suddenly his mind is elsewhere as he realises it's Naomi, and gets up to leave.

"Right, urm… I gotta take this, but nice meeting you Ana… see you around."

* * *

Ana-Lucia Cortez walked down one of the main streets, eyes glued to the dirty pavement, hands in her jean pockets and thoughts else-where. She still wasn't back to her normal self, she was still haunted by dreams of the baby she thought would change her life but then Jason had put an end to it all. She still has nightmares about that. The gun in her hand, she remembered it like it was yesterday. But the dreams are different to what had actually happened. In real life she'd been down an alleyway, and she'd been in control. She'd seen him, taken aim, and fired. And she hadn't regretted it. But her dream was so different. In her dream she was surrounded by trees, and it was raining, raining so hard she couldn't see. She didn't know where she was, but it was her. And she still had the gun. So heavy and so _real_. But she's not in control. In the dream she's shaking, and turning blindly, and then there's a noise behind her and then before she knows it… BANG!

And then everything's quiet, the rain and the trees disappear, and it's just her, her and the gun and the person she shot. But the person's not even Jason. It's a woman, a blonde woman who she doesn't know, a complete stranger, but somehow that's worse. And then she wakes up in a sweat with her stomach in knots and guilt pulling at her heart as she desperately tells herself it was only a dream. The image haunts her for days after; the crumpled body of the woman, a red stain blossoming where her heart should be, but she doesn't have a face. She _never_ has a face.

Ana's suddenly yanked back to reality as she walks into a young man.

"Hey, watch it!"

Ana realises where she is, she's walked too far and missed her turning, and now she's stood in front of Rutherford's Ballet Studio. The man who she walked into her looks annoyed, but his expression turns to one of concern as he searched her face.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale… and lost."

To her horror Ana's eyes spring tears, and she feels herself slowly cracking under his gaze. She's scared to talk in case she actually collapses, but the distress must show on her face

"Hey, come on, it's okay. Look, I'm just waiting for my sis… my friend, and then I'll help you find your way okay? What's your name?"

"Ana. Ana-Lucia."

"Okay then Ana, I'm Boone, and my friend's just coming… Ah, there she is… Shannon, hey Shan!"

Ana looks away from Boone's face and towards the figure that's coming out of the ballet studio. Shannon is a tall blonde girl, and she's waving to some-one over her shoulder. But as she turns round and Ana sees her face it all fits. The crumpled, bloodied body. The missing face. The woman she killed.

BANG!

And Ana collapses.

* * *

"BOONE! What the hell's going on? Who's that woman?"

"I don't know Shan! She just bumped into me and looked like she needed help and just collapsed!"

Boone stood helpless above the woman while Shannon jumped into action, whipping out her cell and calling 911.

"Yeah, I need an ambulance…. This woman, she just collapsed in front of me…. No, I don't know what's wrong…. I'm outside Rutherford's Ballet Studio…. Get here as soon as you can." Shannon hung up and went to Boone's side. "God, do something Boone! Can't you put her in the recovery position or something? You're the one who used to be a life-guard!"

"Right, right…"

Boone lent down next to the woman, panicking that after all the training he'd had he still wouldn't know what to do. Maybe he should try to resuscitate her? But he couldn't remember how many pushes you're meant to do or how many seconds you're meant to leave in between. He put his head angled with hers; maybe he should try to get breath back into her.

"For God's sake Boone, don't give her the kiss of life, you obviously don't know what you're doing. Look, here comes the ambulance."

The sound of wailing sirens fills the air and the ambulance comes to a halt next to the side-walk, and paramedics jump out the back and gather round Ana. One of them comes up to Shannon and Boone.

"Do you want to jump in the back?"

Shannon looks over at Boone

"We should go. I mean, we've gotta find out what happens."

Later, the two sit in the waiting room, seeing if there'll be any news on Ana.

"Are you alright Shan? We don't have to stay here you know. I mean, we've missed the film, but we could still catch dinner."

"No Boone. I wouldn't really be able to pay attention. I mean, that woman just collapsed in front of us. I need to know what happens to her."

Boone smiled slightly at the woman next to him. She really had changed after they'd come to LA and she'd got her ballet studio. She was a better person, she cared about people other than herself. She cared about him. He leant closer to her and grabbed one of her hands in his own, threading their fingers together.

"Okay Shan, we'll wait."

Their moment was interrupted by a man bursting into the room and rushing up to the desk.

"I need your help! Have you seen my son? His name's Walt, and he broke his arm at school. I just got contacted and need to see him. Please!"

"Of course sir. Walt Dawson is it? He's in room 23. But you're not allowed to take that dog in there!"

"Oh right, of course…"

Boone looked shocked as Shannon piped up beside him.

"Excuse me, but we don't mind looking after your dog while you go see your son."

The man looked relieved. "Really? You'll watch Vincent? Oh thank-you so much! My name's Michael by the way. Thank-you!"

Shannon took hold of the lead as Boone put his arm round her and they watched Michael disappear down the corridor.

* * *

Michael Dawson ran down the hospital corridors in search of his son, coming to a halt outside room 23. He burst through the doors, stopping in front of his son.

"Walt! What the hell happened? I got a call from the school saying you'd been hit by a car on the road outside!"

"Dad, seriously, chill. I'm fine. It's just a broken arm. I was walking out of school, crossing the road, and then this bird just fell out of the sky. Made some guy swerve and he hit me. But I'm fine. Where's Vincent?"

"You got hit by a car and you're wondering where your damn dog is? He's in the reception alright? I left him with a nice couple."

"Thanks dad, I know you're just worried, but it's alright."

Michael looked at his son, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I know son, I just keep thinking you're gonna be taken away from me."

Walt smiled at his dad before the nurse approached.

"Mr Dawson? Could you wait in reception? I'm just going to plaster up your son's arm, and he'll be right as rain."

"That alright son? I'll just be out there and then we'll get you and Vincent home."

Walt nodded and waved to his dad, and Michael turned to leave. As he walked back to the reception a oriental looking woman approached him.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the hospital reception is? I lost my way."

Michael looked at the woman, she had long dark hair and he would guess of Korean descent. She was beautiful, and there was something strangely familiar about her. She almost seemed like a long-forgotten love interest, and for a moment Michael had the feeling he'd been out with her or something before.

"Urm.. yeah sure. I'm going that way myself actually. Do I… know you or something?"

They started walking while she replied.

"I don't think so, me and my husband only moved here a while ago."

Michael nodded, cursing himself for not seeing the wedding band on her hand. He _certainly_ couldn't go there.

"So, what are you here for? I… I'm Michael by the way" he said, putting his hand out for her to shake.

The woman accepted and smiled. "I'm Sun, and my husband and I are here to look into IVF treatment. We've had a little… trouble."

"Oh right, sorry about that" Michael replied, quickly releasing his grasp of Sun's hand when he realised he was still holding it.

"Well here we are" he said as they reached the reception.

"Thank-you so much, this is where I'm meeting my husband. Then we have to go for some tests. Here he is now."

A Korean man approached and put his arm round Sun's waist, some-what protectively.

"Michael, this is my husband Jin. You'll have to forgive him, he still hasn't quite picked up English yet."

"Nice to meet you Jin"

Michael put his hand out to Jin, who looked at him warily before accepting, still fairly hostile towards him.

Realising he wasn't going to get a response he realised Jin's hand.

"Nice watch man. And it was great meeting you Sun. Good luck with everything."

Sun smiled and thanked him once more before departing with her husband, leaving Michael to stare after them.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Underlined is Korean**

Sun Kwon walked down from the main hospital reception to the fertility and maternity ward, her husband holding her hand next to her.

Jin looked at his wife's worried expression and squeezed her hand. "It will be alright Sun. I promise."

Sun squeezed back and smiled at him weakly before reaching the ward's desk.

"My name's Sun Kwon and my husband and I have an appointment with IVF fertility expert"

"Of course, Mr and Mrs Kwon, please take a seat, Dr Burke is away today, so you'll be seeing a different doctor. She'll be out in a minute."

Sun nodded and she and Jin took a seat. Her heart dropped as she realised they were surrounded by pregnant women, all holding their swollen stomachs. She thought to herself how the person who designed the layout of the hospital didn't think too much about how the women who couldn't conceive would feel while being made to sit among the women who could.

Jin obviously picked up on her discomfort and leant across to Sun, putting his arm round her and kissing her lightly.

"Don't worry Sun" he whispered "This Juliet Burke can supposedly help anyone get pregnant, I'm sure her colleagues are the same. We'll be fine."

At that moment a couple came out of one of the check-up rooms, the man in a shirt and tie beaming more than Sun thought possible as he looked down at his companion, a heavily pregnant woman with long red hair who was looking back up at him, obviously sharing his joy.

"I'm just going to go check our next appointment, go sit down sweetie."

The red-head nodded and smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek, evidently uncomfortable to be apart from him, if only for a minute. To Sun's disappointment the woman made her way over to the chair right opposite them, sitting down carefully while holding her stomach. Sun had to look away and buried her head in her husband's shoulder, scared if she kept looking at the red-head she may break down in tears.

"Shh, Sun. It's fine"

"Stop saying that! What if they can't fix us? What if we'll never be like them?"

Jin looked down at her some-what helplessly, unsure of what to say. The red-head coughed somewhat pointedly and Sun looked up tearfully. The woman looked back as if she knew exactly what they were saying.

"Excuse me, I don't want to intrude, I know you don't think anyone can understand you, but I can. I just want to tell you there's nothing to worry about. I mean, me and my husband didn't have any trouble, but I know people who have. And Dr Burke is a miracle worker, she'll help you."

Sun was still unsure, but she looked into the woman's eyes and could see she was genuine, so smiled back and spoke, this time in English.

"Thank-you…"

"I'm Charlotte."

This time Jin spoke. "Thank-you Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled at them, before the man she was with called to her.

"Come on sweet-heart, let's go"

"Okay Dan"

Daniel came over and helped Charlotte up, smiling at Sun and Jin.

"Good luck you two" Charlotte said "It really will be alright"

* * *

Daniel Faraday helped his wife Charlotte in to their car, before going round the other side and climbing in the drivers seat.

"Okay, let's go, it's getting dark and we don't want to be late for mom's dinner."

Charlotte looked over at her husband with apprehension evident on her face as he pulled the car onto the main road.

"Oh yeah, like it won't be awkward enough already."

Daniel glanced at Charlotte, aware that there was genuine worry behind her sarcastic remark.

"It'll be fine, I swear."

"Oh come on, you're the only one she likes. She only puts up with me because I'm carrying your child, and don't even get me started on the other two."

Daniel smiled to himself as she got herself more wound up.

"Don't worry baby, we won't go and visit Grandma Faraday that much. Maybe we'll even move to England, that'll be a whole continent away. Although I doubt the sea in the way will stop her interfering."

Daniel laughed as he watched Charlotte talk to her stomach, leaning down to look at the bump.

"Char, I won't let her interfere, it's our family" Daniel leant over and put his hand on her stomach.

Charlotte looked at him dubiously before putting one of her hands over his.

"Okay, we're here"

Daniel stopped the car in the driveway of his mother's house before jumping out and helping Charlotte up. Together they walked up to the front door, stopping in front of it.

"It will be alright," Daniel repeated, cradling Charlotte's head before bringing his lips to hers "I promise."

Charlotte smiled back before leaning in and pressing the door-bell. The door was then wrenched open by a rather desperate looking young blonde woman.

"Daniel, thank god you're here! Your mother is driving me crazy!"

Daniel chuckled before stepping into the house.

"What's she doing now Penny?"

* * *

Desmond Hume was driving his wife home after what could only be described as an awful night with her step-mother.

"Oh, and I thought my dad was bad! She is just something else! I only sit through meetings with her for Daniel."

Desmond chuckled as his wife went off in a rant.

"And I don't know what you're laughing about! You were there too! But thank-you. You don't really have any reason to go."

"Of course I went. I went for you. Even if the woman does drive me crazy, it's nice to meet up with Daniel and Charlotte. And it could be worse. Their child is actually going to be related to her! At least she's only a step-mother to our little Charlie."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Poor Charlotte. The way she goes on at her! As if no-one is good enough for the prodigal son anyway. But the way she goes on at me, as if it's my fault dad went off for some-one else."

"Come on Pen. We'll only ever have to see her once a year tops."

Penny finally relented. "Yeah, I suppose. Still once a year too many though."

Desmond laughed as he parked the car in their drive.

"We better go let the baby-sitter off."

Desmond paid the baby-sitter and gave her a quick lift home before returning back again. All the lights were off in the house except for one in his son's room, Desmond noticed as he climbed the stairs.

"Pen?" he whispered, outside of the door.

"Yeah, Des"

Penny looked up from Charlie's crib which she was standing over and smiled.

"He looks so gorgeous like this. A little sleeping angel."

"Aye, but we know better, don't we?" Desmond chuckled. "I love you Penny."

Penny reached over and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers.

"I love you too Desmond. Always."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the second set of connections, they were fun to write. Also, I hope no-one minds that I kept Desmond and Penny's son as Charlie, I figured he could actually be named after Charles Widmore, because without the island he probably wouldn't be as evil, and Penny might not hate him so much. I was even going to have old Grandaddy Widmore baby-sitting, but that probably is stretching the realms of AU a little too far.**

**I was thinking about leaving this story as in-complete, because I've thought of some other one-off connections like Ben and Alex, or maybe even chucking Richard in there. What do you think? If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to comment. And even if you don't, pleeeeease review :) xxx**


End file.
